Sealed promise
by M.A.Y.4
Summary: Allen and the other meet with a little girl in their vacation, and something weird is happen....Read please, we bad at summary, OcxOc, Ocx Noah the 14'th
1. Memories 1 : The Dream of Wish

"Y":Welcome reader !!, this time we back to our second fanfic ..! -smile-

"A": This time...maybe ..the sequel... -silent-

"M"" Anyway, please reda-read !!, two chapter up!! -large grin-smiling -

"Y": Thank you very much..!!

* * *

**(The story takes place where Allen get his Crown Clown active over 100 percents(Critical Point) , Lenalee Obtain her new black boots with her own blood (Crystal Type), Lavi and Kanda get their weapon fixed, and Krory is already wake up. Chaozii already well-trained And Also after the Edo-Japan wars. and there already move into they new-home ,Well enjoy...)**

_**Memories 1: The Dream of Wish**_

_Awake..._

somewhere in unknown place, surrounded by the beautiful forest, inside the forest there is a big glowing crystal (the height around 200-250 cm). Glowing with bright yellow-green colors (if you see the anime, it's just like the crystal of Innocence that protected Lenalee, when they're in war of Edo-japan.)

_Remember..._

Inside..The Girl with broken white-yellowish and wavy long hair started to open her eyes slowly as she awaken, inside the glowing crystal that been keep her inside. The crystal started to crack slowly as the girl wake up from her long slumber sleep...

The crystal is now broken, release the girl from Inside...

_The forgotten memories..._

His Yellow-bright eyes widen slowly ,as she fall down with softly to the land with her own feet, and started to stand up, then The crystal that has keep her is shattered to piece, then change into glowing dust then gone, blow by the wind. While she seeing her surrounding with her blank look on her face, and started to walk , into nowhere inside the deep darkness of the forest.

As she already wake up, her present is realize by someone, who also in the darkness, the different one of the deepest darkness, watching something in her glowing crystal ball, and someone beside her approach to her...

_The time has come..._

"So she already awake..." that person come closer to the girl, who already change her dress with black robe with white-silvery ribbon on the top, she wear one-piece black-white tight-cloth under her robe,put a black cape on her head and wear a black boots

"What's should we do?" The person voice sound calm yet seem the voice of teenager boy around fifteen years old, asking to the girl in front of him, as the soft light of her crystal ball revealed his face. He has blue-deep sea eyes, with his yellow-brownish hair, long around his back, not all his hair long, there's short one then long one, and just like that. (general cross hair if you presume. But I don't think this fictional-character attitude will be same like general cross (honestly we doesn't like him ))

"Let's find her before Earl do...or he will killed her in her incomplete power" she turn off her crystal ball that become small and put in the below her long staff-kind of weapon, the small ball fit in when the long staff shrunk become like a magic rod, then she took something else, like she can clearly see in the darkness.

"But Her sealed memories...and also her he..." The boy seem not sure about what the girl doing, as the girl throw something to the boy and he catch it.

"we think that later, first let's find her... It's our first priority, Rai !!" The girl seem mad to him, as her face revealed her red-blooded eyes and she wear glasses, her dark hair around her shoulder, while her top of the head hidden in her cap.

"Okay... As you wish... Camy" Rai, tied something,the one that Camy throw to him, like a brown-dark belt around his hips, that look like a weapon-maybe a rapier, put into that belt and also a pouch that full with iron-marble ball. as he also wear a black robe.(not with a ribbon, it's will look like a girl..)

_As you who still walked and never stopped..._

"I never thought will be this sooner for her to wake up..." Camy and Rai get out from some-kind of portal that was made by her , as they're walked to the forest same as the forest the girl woke up.

"Well first is your fault to started to wake up her lover memories...second, you also meet with the Ear..." before Rai finished his line, his mouth already been shut off by her hand who walking beside him. As she glare to him for not talking anymore.

"Shut up... I'm just want to make sure. Beside I'm also had make him Don't remember anything about that... " Camy and Rai now in the open forest, they don't see anyone, as the girl is already gone to somewhere else.

_The future you seek and your answer is along within your path..._

"(so you still hate him, aren't you ?)" Rai don't see anyone and fell anyone presence beside the two of them inside the forest. He seem know what happen in Camy past. He speak in his mind.

"Let's go, time don't wait for us...So Illya is awake..." Camy take out her weapon, it's turn back into it's normal size, then she sit in her staff that flying in the air. Then Rai join in, They're ready for having a flight.

"After "He" also awake, our job in this world is done..." The two of them flying in the sky of the night, as they're tried to find the girl who already in nowhere to be found. Searching for her...

_The Path you already choose for..._

_You're not alone..._

_Awake..._

_From your slumber..._

Meanwhile, in The Black Order,

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Marie, Chaozii and Krory in Komui Office, they're face in surprise, all together, Except for Kanda, his face seem not happy (he always did)

"What ?! Vacation !!" Everyone Except Kanda(with his unhappy face) with their loud voice surprise all together (even Tmcampy can jump into shock because of their voice)

"Yes, you could just said this is your mission..." Komui unplug his ear from his finger that stuck into his ears, look like he know this will happen.

"What stupid mission is that ??"Lavi isn't the one who surprised, to think their vacation will same as their mission

.

"Unfortunately, because the war with the Earl, and the intruder last time, we decide maybe the exorcist will be need a rest just for a bit, maybe around three days in Luxembourg town, maybe.." Komui tried to explain the situation for them, while he can still see their shock face, to having this weirdest mission for them.

"Tch, what a useless, why we shouldn't had training than resting in vacation !!" Kanda face changed into some kind of freaking out, seeing what happen to Komui, after he talk like that to him

"Well we just don't want our beloved exorcist to be stress out, right ? " Komui eyes full of sparkle, and surrounded him is full of like pink aura with lot of love and sparkle too. (one of the heart fell down into unhappy Kanda head )

"Stop that face you're make me sick !!" Kanda turn his head so he can't see Komui face again ,while Lavi hiding his face, like he is laughing, Allen has evil smirk on his face (he is really evil...), Lenalee had sweatdrop on her head, the other...(you can described it for your self, we're too lazy to write...)

"Beside there will be a lot of tree you can cut in that town for training..."Komui tried to support his Idea on going to vacation for Kanda, while his face still seem funny-man.

"Speak of that, Kanda will be arresting by the cop of town because he endanger mother nature in there...whil...e..." Lavi make fun of him,well, speak of that you can see the dark aura of that samurai-man, hold his katana still, in his hand while facing Lavi who give creepy-look in his face.

"Should I shut your mouth, Rabbit ..." Kanda seem furious, he will be fell nice, having to slice Lavi into pieces, like sashimi, maybe...

" Anyway..." Lavi changed the topic after seeing how serious the killing aura of Kanda is to him "If that case, why don't you search another option ?" he saved himself life from right moment .

"Please be grateful, you're just the people who can get vacation, while us..." Everyone can see a depressed aura around Komui. To be honest, it's very common to see the science department never felt what's it's vacation was, having relaxed, far from the job, refreshing your mind, they're worked day and night and to death...never get a single rest.. Except for a coffee and food...(what a pity...).

"Okay-okay, we understand. No Akuma, No Noah, and No Fighting just three days, okay ?" Lavi seem agree with that, maybe he doesn't want to see how painful it's, while the other only have a sweatdrop on their head, seeing the more depressed aura in Komui, change into cheerful one, as Lavi agree with that.(you can see Kanda glare at Lavi with his killing aura)

"But how about the protection of the Order...?" Allen is worried about the safety of the Order, after having the Intruder into the Order, and also the fight against the level fourth akuma..(he still blame himself, for can't protected everyone he care)

"Relax, The general will take that places, beside they're already too much traveling the world, they're will be need a rest in the Home for a while..." Komui know what Allen mean, he just smile to Allen, seem know what the boy thinking.

"Okay, suit you up Komui" Allen smile to Komui,as he can relaxed for a bit, while having Timcampy, his golden golem sit in top of his head (that golem seem a little bigger now.)

* * *

**now we change the scene, after they're agree with the vacation, they're packing they stuff , without their exorcist cloth, just an ordinary cloth (image for yourself, don't get opposite for man and woman cloth. We're seem lazy...) and ready to depart,...In Train-station... (having Lenalee to force Kanda join in it's really useful), you can see their smile in their face (except for Kanda of course, and also we can't imaging of smiling Marie...) and also a saying good-bye made in Komui, for his sister (what a sister-complex), hug her with the eyes flooded with tears, don't wanna to release her...**

"Bye Lenalee, I'll miss you in three days, I'll miss your coffee again and your face.." If Komui can't let his sister go, then he can have a big sudden hit in his head with the Dark Boots active in Lenalee feet to released her and her smile after that...

"Don't worry nii-san, I'll make you a coffee once our vacation is over.." Lenalee smile to her brother while having her Dark Boots inactive and you can see, there is a big lump in crybaby-Komui head where Lenalee Dark Boots hit him.

"Allen, don't forget to bring a lot of souvenir" Reveer-san talking to Allen

"Sure not a problem" Answered, holding his bag on his shoulder.

"Have a nice trip Chaozii, with your exorcist friend"The two of his friend talk to Chaozii

"Yes, I make sure to tell you our trip after I'm home "Chaozii tell two of his friends with happy tune

"See you soon Everyone" Reever-san is waving his hand to said good-bye with his exorcist-friend

"Bye Reeve-san, bye Komui, see you soon everyone...!!" Allen also waving his hand while half of his upper body, pop-up from the window of moving train to Reever-san and Komui and then they already left.

"Are you this is alright supervisor Komui" said Reveer to his supervisor, he also think this vacation is kinda weird...

"About What ?" Komui play his dumb face, that make his scientist partner can't hold his emotion for getting annoyed.

"Don't play dumb !!" shout Reever-san, to think hestill can holding back with his supervisor irresponsible-attitude.

"I Don't know, beside this also a order from Inspector Malcolm and General Cross"Said Komui, he just raise his shoulder, to tell that he also don't know what the meaning of this order...

"What's weird "Said Reever-san, he can't still figure it out, and seem worried..

"We only just can wait..." said komui, he only can hope nothing dangerous happen in his Exorcist-team on their journey. Then, two of them leaving, back to their Black-Order...

* * *

Inside The Train, (we're back to our exorcist-freinds)

they're using two railway coaches (the VIP one, we supposed...)the one is Marie, Kanda, and Chao ji, while the other one is Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda , And Lavi ?! ( Wait ?! There is to many people in this coach of train...)

"Honestly, why you don't share with Kanda and the Other, Lavi?!" said Allen, he can't breath, for too much people in their chair (Lavi, Allen and Krory, while in the opposite chair are Miranda-san and Lenalee. They're just smile, watching the three of man struggling to sit)

"You make our room small"Said allen again, while Timcampy sit in his head.

"First This room seem fun and better than the other one, Second why I'm the only one who sit with them , and Third why Komui didn't re-order the big room one that can fit seven to nine person, I'm hate your Brother, Lenalee!!" You can see tears burst out from Lavi eyes while facing the giggling Lenalee and sweat-drop in her head.

"Calm-down Lavi , and that because we're decided that with lottery" answered Lenalee tried to cheer up Lavi "You don't have a good fortune for lottery, do you" Lenalee just make it's worse...silent a moment...

* * *

"But why Me!!"Yelling Lavi..." That's really bored me" Now Lavi seem stress-out"I wish, there's something surprise"Said Lavi, he stand up from the chair...

After saying that, something is happen, the train stop, and the curse in Allen left eye is active..

"What's happen Allen ?" Ask Lenalee, seeing Allen get closer to the Window...

"Well speak of that seem, it's really a surprise for you, Lavi" answered Allen, with smile while his left eyes curse still active...

"Well Don't sure a surprise for me" said Lavi looking into the window ,and saw an Akuma of level 1 approaching...

"Everyone ready ?" said Lenalee ready to active her Dark Boots

"How many akuma in outside, Allen ?"Said Miranda-san, and she prepare her Innocent-weapon for

protecting the train from attacking of Akumas

"Maybe around thirty and more "Answered Allen, he is looking into his active curse counting the signal that appear in his left-eye.

"lucky,my innocence is, fixed, and the one who get a lot killing is the winner, agree ?" without saying anything anymore, Lavi already get out from the train and started to active his hammer-weapon and attack an Akuma that come near to him..

"My teeth can't wait any longer" Krory-san is in his battle-mode, also get out from train and you can see he strated to bite the Akuma one-by-one

"Wait for us, Lavi, Krory !!"Allen started active his Innocence and followed by Lenalee, get out from the train...

The other coach, where Kanda, marie, and Chao ji is..

"How many are they , Marie ?" Said Kanda, he eyes still closed and look calm while holding his mugen and still sit in his chair

"From the sound, it's seem around thirty to forty..." said Marie,hearing a sound from his innocence

while Choazii seem nervous...

"And their level?" asked Kanda, he headed to the door in their room, he silent for a moment waiting for an answer...

"Only level one and level two" answer Marie, then he saw a door is opened by Kanda

"Hmph...This will be easy" Said Kanda with a smirk then he opened his eyes," Let's go..."Kanda walking out and followed by Marie and Chaozii, ready for battle...

From this area, they're having a battle with the Akuma, as we described to lazy to write, we can see they're easily killing The Akuma ( poor Akuma, the level one and two we're not a match from them anymore...) and after around fifteen minutes, all the Akuma already wipe-out, then they're already in the Luxembourg town, walking through town to find the hotel...

"How long we should walk ? I'm hungry !!" Allen walk, followed by Miranda-san and Krory, While Lavi and Lenalee walk beside him.

"Don't worry Allen, it's not long anymore, just a little more" Said Lenalee she just smile when Allen said that...Then looking into front of her, while she can see Kanda, Marie and Chaozii already in front of them and gone while other people pass-by, leaving them behind...

"I'm tired, I hope I can get rest after that fight"Said Lavi, he stretching his hands while walking...

They're walking, bring along their bag, as they're walked through other people pass-by, the girl with broken white-yellowish and wavy long hair ,around same age as Lenalee maybe..., past by beside Allen, in crossing way, Allen can heard the girl talk with him just now,ands with small voice, then Allen looked his back, while all he can is there is no one just like that.

"What's it's Allen, something wrong ?" Miranda seeing Allen stop and look into behind him

"It's nothing, Miranda-san, Let's go"Said Allen, he smile to Miranda-san and begin to walk again

"That weird, I thought someone is talking to me, or maybe just my Hallucination or just a dream... ?"Said allen in his mind while still walk

_Find Me..._

_Found You..._

"Oh well,maybe just my hallucination and no way I get sleep while walking... " Allen with his positive thinking"Hey wait from me"Allen walk-fast as seeing his friend already left him behind

"You always slow Allen"Said Lenalee with giggling, while she stop for a moment wait for Allen..

"Hurry up or we will leave you"Said Lavi, he teased Allen who already meet up with them again..

"So what will we do for tomorrow?" Asked Krory while walking beside his friends

"I think we can take look"Said Miranda-san, she think for a moment, while Lenalee walk beside her

"Or maybe bought souvenir for everyone"Said Lenalee with smile, as it's seem so fun walking and talk together

"Can't it wait for last day Lenalee ?!"Said Lavi seem not agree with Lenalee Idea..

"Okay, let's we decide after dinner..I'm too hungry to think..." Said Allen, now they're already stop from walking and in front of the hotel door that look like a mansion

"You always do.."Said Lenalee with smile, as she open the door and they're walking in, then the door closed...

_Search me..._

_Release me..._

_Awaken me..._

_Time to fight back..._

_To protect the world you love.._

_To save everyone you care.._

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

**Notes:**

Well, about the word in the middle and italic, is some-kind of poem we made, for this story and maybe it's connected, that all, thanks..

* * *


	2. Memories 2 : The Pleasure of Emotion

_**Memories 2: The Pleasure of Emotion**_

The Last Day of vacation...

Allen is yawning in the corridor while waiting in the Lenalee and Miranda room, with Lavi. And Krory. It's already the last day of their vacation, they're have fun, mostly... and it's so peaceful without anything., no Akuma since last day...

"I'm bored..."Lavi sit in the floor, while look through the window in front of him, watching the sky

"Where's Kanda anyway..."Lavi give a small breath-out of his mouth

"Too bad he don't join our game last night, it's was fun, Right Kuro-chan. Allen..?" Lavi smile, while his question is answered by Krory with nodded, but seem Allen is out of his mind

"Oi., Alleennn...did you heard what I said ?" Lavi wave his hand around Allen eyes

"Ehhh... what ?,Oh... sorry Lavi, I'm just not get enough sleep last night" Allen yawm again, a little tears come out fromhis eyes, while Timcampy seem also yawning.

"Sorry keep you waiting... Let's go Miranda-san "The door is open, Lenalee hold Miranda Hand and tried to pull her, but softly

"Ahh, wait for a minute Lenalee-chan.." Miranda tried to balance her body, unfortunately she falling down anyway...

_Misfortune is born and the dream speaks to me...  
Chaos is born and the sacrifice humans tremble...  
Mystery is born and the destiny invites me...  
Hesitation is born, where will this path go on ?..._

* * *

In the market town ...It's full of the people that walking for young-with their parents to old people

The five of them (Allen, Lavi, Krory, Lenalee, and Miranda-san) was holding so much bag, maybe for souvenir...Lenalee and Miranda-san only hold around two-four bag, while Allen, Lavi, and Krory hold around two times from the girl..

"How much we should bought again, Lenalee..." Lavi face is buried with bags, along with Allen and Krory . They walked, behind Lenalee and Miranda.

"I'm tired" Said Allen seem the bags so heavy...

"Me too"Said Krory-too

."I think we should take a rest for a moment, actually there's a lot I want to buy" Lenalee looked back, seeing if her friends is find, while counting with her finger, something she want to buy..

"What ?!"Lavi shocked, seeing Lenalee counting how many she will bought again..

"Lenalee-chan, I think we can take a rest in there..." Said Miranda, pointed out with her finger a outdoor Café

"Where Kanda and the other go...? I hope we find them and make them help us" said Lavi in relieved, they can take a rest for a moment

"Agree..." Said Allen and Krory together..

_Who am I? I think of my destiny...  
I ask the memory, but the memory does not know nor will it respond...  
Believing in my eyes, I go on my journey ..._

* * *

I**n the outdoor Café they found the other three of their friend .( from this conversation will be in bold, where it's the main conversation, and with(Name) ,(also Italic,and underline what they doing) is just a little conversation, while the main having a debated. The little conversation will be in chibi mode, reader imaging for yourself..)**

**''KANDA !!" Said Allen in surprise**

'**'Well speak of Devil, There's our Yu..." Lavi tease him, while he put all his bag in the ground.**

'**'Tchh...how many time I tell you, for not call me by that" Kanda voice is in pressure tone**

_(Miranda-san) good afternoon put out her bag, /(Marie) good afternoon too, do you want to order something ?give Miranda and Lenalee the menu_

"**It's 1322 times since I meet you, Yu.." Lavi smile to him but avoid Kanda..**

_(Lenalee) yes, we're want to order a tea, please she stand beside Miranda /(Chaozii) then have a sit please...show them the empty chairs_

"**Make that 1323, and how about we had a rabbit-slashing.." Kanda holding his mugen, with his killing aura...**

_(Miranda) thank you very much, how about you Krory-san? give the menu to Krory, /(Krory) mm..., thank you Put his bag and started to read the menu_

"**Awww, you're scared me... Help me Allen..." Lavi hiding behind Allen..**

_(Lenalee,) drink her Tea It's so peaceful in here.., /(Krory), also drink his Tea Indeed..._

"**Ehh !! why Me ? It's your fault from beginning..."Allen shocked for a bit and denied what Lavi said**

_(Miranda,) reading the menu what should we order next?, / (Lenalee,) show something in the menu how about this cake ?, it's seem delicious.._

"**Don't get in my way Beansprout ..."Already took his mugen **

(_Lenalee) so where three of you went, anyway ?asking Chaozii who beside her /(Chaozii)answered Lenalee question I and Marie-san Explore the town, while Kanda-san seem having a meditation Alone...we just watch him meditate... _

"**It's ALLEN !!" **

_(Krory) so, could you tell me where's he mediate? holding his cup , / (Miranda) yes,I want to heard too see to Marie_

"**Tch..Whatever.." Kanda Ignore Allen...**

_(Lenalee) speaking of that, Three of them still fight...seeing his friends still had a talked fight, / (Lenalee) ahh!!..My strawberry cake is coming, Thank you very much ! then seeing the waiter come with her order_

"**You seem always get your temper bad, aren't you ? Kanda..." Allen tease Kanda, make him more anger..**

_(Waiter) you're welcome miss. Should I suggest you to our special of the day in our menu showing in the menu what he meant, / (Lenalee) what it's ? seeing into the menu _

"**You want a fight , don't you" Allen showing his left arms, prepare to defense..maybe..**

_(Lavi)Mind if I'm join in?come closer to Lenalee, / (Lenalee) you're welcome, Lavi...Want order something..?show Lavi the menu.._

"**Sure, not a problem, let's see who is the stronger.." Kanda in position for battle..**

_(Lavi) sure, I'm order the special one please..tell the waiter/ (Miranda) should we stop them ?ask Lavi about that _

"**Too bad there is no Akuma..." Allen looked for an Akuma...**

_(Lavi,) drink his coffee Naahh, Let two of them alone.. , /(Marie,) heard something in his Innocence ??_

"**Hmmph, I don't Mind, let's fight fair and square" Kanda make his move...**

_(Chaozii) what's Marie-san see Marie, / (Marie) Akuma is approaching..._

"**Bring it on, Kanda !!" As Allen speak, There's an Explosion of building, not so far that stop them from fighing... **

_Time laughs, hides and flees...  
I call, scream and is left behind in the darkness...  
Live, live, without holding back, run...  
Misfortune exists through me..._

* * *

"What just happen ?!" Said Miranda in surprise, seeing many people running away

"Akuma started attacking the town" Allen left eye curse is active...

"Good, I'm getting bored anyway..." Kanda make his move, running and started to attack the closer Akuma from his area.

"Here we are, in our vacation..." Lavi took out his Hammer and see, there is lvl 1 and lvl 2 two Akumas (again !!)

"Don't just mumble, help us protecting the townspeople, Lavi !!" Said Lenalee, she help the people whose running to the safe place

"Okay, I'm on it !!" Said Lavi, while he is fly toward to the Akuma, and smash it's with his hammer "Grow.! Grow.! Grow.!" The hammer get bigger, and the Akuma is explode..

'Kill all the people..." As the lvl 2 Akuma speak, it's didn't notice Kanda already behind that akuma..

"Not if I killed you first..." Kanda Jump and active his mugen in the air...

"Mugen...Kaichū-Ichigen ( First Illusion: Hell's Insects) !!" There some dimension cut, through the air where Kanda waving his weapon as there looked like an creepy insects attacked a lot of Akuma in the air..

"Dark Boots active !!" Lenalee jump using her active Innocence and kicking The Akuma in the sky one by one very fast...

"Cross Grave !!" There's a cross shape in the Akuma, when Allen attacked, then it's destroyed just a second..

"Ahhh !! It's Dangerous !!" As Lenalee shout, see a a girl with broken white-yellowish and wavy long hair, around her age walk into the battlefield , with her blank look in her eyes, like she doesn't care surround her...

"That Girl ?!" Allen take a look for what Lenalee meant, but There's an Akuma move closer to her

"You will Died !!"The Akuma lvl 2 with shape of the iron-cat, used it's claw-hand to attack the girl

"Not If I save her first !!" Lenalee Jump, and Increase her speed , but something weird happen, as it's seem the girl see her through, then.. automatically, Lenalee is destroying the Akuma who attacked the girl.

"The girl!!" before she looked,and rush to see the girl, is already protected by Time Out , Miranda-san had Innocence skill

"Nice Miranda-san !" Said Lavi, seeing what happen, while keep busy attacking one by one the Akuma

"But... I didn't used Time record to protect her..It's active by it's own-self..." Miranda look confuse, while her Innocence is unactive after protected the girl...

"What do you mean ?!" Allen ask Miranda, while he defense himself from Akuma attack using his Crown-Clown cape..

"Look out, the Akuma again!!".Shout Krory, while he just finished sucking one of the Akuma. The Akuma Lvl 1 shoot the bullet to that girl,as the Time-out is gone, then...(Another Attack)

"We will never make it to save her this time !!"Lenalee seeing the Akuma is really close to the girl, but in her Yellow-bright eyes in blank look, not even scared or scream..and all of them is busy with the other Akuma,their distance very far from that girl...

"What happen ..." the bracelet of Chaozii is glowing, then...as you can see the Akuma is smash by the giant rock, as Chaozii is throwing it. But it's already too late, the girl is gone by the smoke of the bullet hit the ground

All they can see just a smoke. Although it's gone slowly, but they can't see the girl . All they can see is the Akuma-bullet is missed hit the girl, as they can see, the bullet is tied by the strings..

"Good job Marie..."Kanda sheathed his Mugen, as All the Akuma is been Eliminated

"I'm Didn't do that, Noel Organon it's moved by itself..." Marie Hand's still holdinh the string, then it's gone by it's own

"What that the meaning of this ?!"Lavi looked confused, as something weird is happen,while he inactive his Innocence, back to the hand size hammer.

"First Miranda-san, second Chaozii, Then Marie-san..."Lavi walk closer to the smoked place, looking for the girl, if she unconscious or maybe it's already too late...

"My Dark boots also move it's own..." Said Lenalee, inactive he Dark Boots, while landing to the ground, near Lavi

"Wait !!There is someone in the ground !!" As smoke become clear, Allen saw something in the ground, like a body...He rushing come closer, while the other following him. (Except Kanda, who just stand still in his position)

"That's weird ?!" Said Lavi, as he saw the unconscious body, holding in Allen arms is a little girl with broken white-yellowish and wavy long hair around 10 or 12 years old.

"Why there's a unconscious little girl ?! I though It's should a girl around your age, Lenalee.." Lavi talk to Lenalee what it's mean, while she get closer to Allen.

"Hoi !! Hang In there..!"Allen Shake the little girl body a little bit, then she regain her conscious, as she open her eyes,and looked to Allen, moving her little hand to grab Allen sleeve..

"What the..?!" As Allen speak, the little girl is unconscious again, while still holding his sleeve, looked like she sleeping...

_Conflict is born...  
Will I be able to battle?..._

* * *

Somewhere from far away, where two person, saw a smoke up to the sky, from high place_ ..._

"What a mess,in this town..." The girl hiding her face with dark-colored hood, seeing the town is already in mess, and so much ruined building..

"It's cause by Akuma's attack..."The boy also same as the girl, while talking to her..

"Anyway, are you sure she in here..?" Ask the girl while still looking into the ruined town

"I can't feel her presence anymore..."The boy answered, seem he can feel the presence of the person..

"Let's go, we search again..and there's an Akuma behind us..."Ask he closed his eyes, and there's one Akuma lvl 1 behind two of them

"What annoyed..."The girl take out a breath and took out some-kind of gentleman staff, as the Akuma is lock on the gun to them..

"Don't get in my way, you WEAKLING !!.."As she speak with creepy-cold tunes, the Akuma is slashed into a pieces in a second,exploded. Then two of them already gone.

_Who are you? You know a secret...  
I ask the spirit, but the spirit does not know nor will it respond...  
Believing you, I go on a journey with you..._

* * *

The Night Day...In the hotel resting room of the Exorcist...

"Are you okay, Allen ?!"Ask Lenalee while she with Miranda, as Allen sit in the chair, beside bed, where the little girl they meet this afternoon is still sleeping

"I'm fine, but this girl still holding my sleeve" Allen smile to Lenalee, and show her what he mean..

"Ahh...She so cute...actually..."As Lenalee come closer to the bed, and see the sleeping little girl, she make her smile, she caressed the little girl hair, softly. "You're right, Lenalee-chan.." Said Miranda, she also get closer to the bed.

" We should had go back to the order this midnight..." Said Lavi, while he sit in the chair, with opposite side, where the back chair is in his front .

"Yeah, should we tell Komui what Happen " Said Krory, sit in his bed, not far from Allen position

'Ahh, ..! Allen..., The girl it's wake up..."Lenalee speak to Allen as All of them take a look for what she meant, The girl slowly open her eyes, without a word coming out from her mouth, still holding Allen sleeve, Everyone Silent for a moment

"Let's we bring her, together back to the Order..."The silence is broke off by the voice of Kanda, who stand not far from the door..

"Maybe there's a connection with the girl and what happen this afternoon.."Said Marie, as he coming in to the room with Chaozii, while Kanda not make a move a bit, but close his eyes,and in his calm position

"Komui might know something..." Said Chaozii as he come closer to where Allen sit.

"Yeah..I think you right.."Allen silent for a moment, then he saw the little girl still looked to him, still not release her grip, but already sit in her bed, still without saying any-word.

At the midnight, they're making they move, back home to the Order using the train, bring along the girl, they just meet this afternoon, hoping nothing will happen while they're go back. As their vacation is over...

_Are you choose your own path to the Death ?..._

_Death comes before me quietly, smiles and takes away..._

_The soul screams and desire the shining light..._

_Sing without fear the song of hope and sorrow..._

_When will 'That Day' come?..._

_As I'm the cursed person..._

_Awake to fulfill my destiny..._

_For once more in my life... _

_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

"Y": Thank you very much for read our story !! -smile-

"M": Anyway, please review...! and sorry if our english grammar and write not so good...-bow to reader-

"A":Whatever...Let's go to our next writing...-leaving-

"Y"&"M": Okay !!, see you and thank you very much !! -smile and gone-

* * *


	3. Sorry The End

Hello nice to meet you all, I'm "Y". To the reader in section of fanfiction. Today I'm just want to tell you all , that we'd to given up on this story, since we're had our problem and must to surrender something from our hobby, and that will be include writing of fanfic. so in this chapter we'd tell you the story we'd to write about. feel free to used it if you're all find it interesting, I'm very sorry, not only we're a slow writer and also to make "M" angry since she's really like to our story and even draw the graphic one for this but eventually she forgive it.....Thank you, so this is the plot till end. enjoy !!

Dislaimer : We don't own anything, just the Idea. D Grayman belong to Hoshino-sensei and The Lyric song belong to Nitro-Chiral**.**

** Side Memories 3: Lulubell Mission's**

Upon, Failed getting The Egg, Lulubell punished herself by locking her shut in the her bedroom not getting out from there, while the hatred to Allen keep growing within. Unknowing to her, the other Noah include The Earl trying to cheer her up by telling her the meaning of '_Family_' and also a party held just for her . The Earl giving Lulubell a mission to retrieve an Innocence, that soon meeting with The Exorcist.

**Memories 4: The Desire of Love**

Nell become popular among The Order that soon be loved by Scientists, Excorcists, Finder even The General . While Allen, lavi and Lenalee are giving a mission from Komui to Retrieve an Innocence, unknown to them, they will meet with Lulubell. and The report about Nell show nothing, to think she's really a mysterious girl, or just incident happen...

**Side Memories 4: The Forgotten Song**

Nell having her own time in the roof of the building, while many bird got near her and play with her. Then something happen to Nell, her mouth moving it's own while she's humming some tone with in. Then something from the sky falling into her hand still shining in her palm, she look into the sky again. Meanwhile Camy and Rai are lost in the jungle of Amazone, fighting with Anaconda's, Piranha's and Crocodile's.

**Memories 5: The Wrath of World**

The battle with Lulubell still continue , while Allen fighting with her and the other fight The Akuma's . They're almost failed when The Innocence fall to Noah's Hand, but something happen to The Innocence , like having it's own mind that retreat from Noah's hand and gone into the sky. Lulubell's is gone, while telling Allen as '_The Traitor_' with hatred and anger upon him.

**Memories 6: The Wise of Wisdom**

To think They're Failed the mission, much surprise are The Innocence itself is in Nell Hand's, given to Allen when he come back while he hug her. So Komui just tell Allen to call her for a moment a 'The Connector' , to think Innocence seem attracted to her. While in the night Allen thinking about what happen and an urge to visit Mana's Grave and the fact about the 14 and Mana are brother.

**Side Memories 6: The Promise's**

The Night was full-moon when Camy and Rai taking a rest in North Pole. They're now lost the way again. So while she's facing the moon, she remember the time she met with Illya and The 14 and how she used to hate him. but that change when she must take her promise for Illya sake and the 14, since she know that both are loving each-other.

**Memories 7: The Lust of Emotions**

The day was raining when Allen has visit Mana grave by using The Ark. Unknowing to him, someone also visit the grave's. Allen face still facing the Grave, while The man is asking him a question, about reviving the dead. Then Allen reply the question with chuckle and telling the man, what for reviving the dead if we'd make the soul more suffer, then Allen fall into the man arms, unconscious . Having to be stand in there for two days without sleep , eat and now having a fever. The man is The Earl and bringing Allen to The Noah's Mansion. Meeting with Tyki , Sherill, And Road in there.

**Memories 8:The Sloth of Joy**

The Order having an Impact upon Allen Gone, now for one week 3 days. While when Allen wake up and still having a fever, he's meet an eyes with The Noah. Nell seem connected to Allen, unknowing to herself, she led the exorcist to place where Allen being held. The battle with The Noah and The Earl are happen to save Allen. when The Earl saw Nell, the hatred in his eyes grow and now targeting Nell to kill her, fortunately someone's in there to save Nell facing The Earl.

**Side Memories 8: The Mermaid Story **

Rai, the one who followed Camy actually is The Akuma that Camy met in her journey. He's remember when he first met with her and make a pact with her. To think Rai love The Mermaid Story, but ended tragic, he asked Camy if The Akuma can be Human and feel loved .Then Rai just laughing himself telling her that Akuma will just the same as the ended of that mermaid . But Camy just tell him, even just a story, The Mermaid also have a happy ending not only the sad one. '_so what do you think of your own?_' she just smile to him.

**Memories 9: The Disciple of Memory **

The Battle continue, Camy attacked The Earl furiously, while Rai is happen to clean up The Akuma's using his power and tell The Akuma to think back facing him as 'Raitei' (Emperor Thunder). Camy just Smile while attacking Earl, saying that she just not meet him a long ago. The Noah's not match for her power, while The Exorcist have to sit down and watch the battle. When there's a Gap, The Earl using that to attacked Nell once again using his weapon, but failed when the sword is stabbed in Allen, who protecting Nell.

**Memories 10: The Envy of Redemption**

The effect from The Earl sword's taking effect in awaken of The 14. So The Exorcist and Camy retreat from battlefield return to The Order. Back in there Camy told Komui and The Exorcists, the reason she there is to take Nell that now known as Illya, The 14 lover's and also she's the one who sealed Illya memories and power as Innocence Holder. While Allen is suffering from the Awaken, Camy make a deal that she'll help Allen if he still want to live and keep moving on his own. And if she failed, then she's the one who will kill him. Telling them the reason They late in time, lost and also forgot that they had skill to teleport in place they want.

**Side Memories 10: The Memories to Write.**

Upon Ready for the ritual, Camy meet with Lavi, and tell him she same as him. to think have just to watched not getting into the live as The Bookman is same as The Watcher. and tell him to get the decision with his own heart, if he still have a heart..as human not bookman. And tell him, she meet with Bookman when he still young and that make Lavi think Twice to asked how old Camy is...'_If you can't joined and only watched .Then all you have to do are write the story about it, to tell it even just as fairytale.._' She just smile to Lavi.

**Memories 11: The Pride of Arrogance**

Allen wake up in some weird place meet with The 14 in his age , and heard Camy voice tell him that he have to battle The 14 in limited time and to fight over his body, whoever win will awaken, whoever loss will gone...So Allen Fight over with The 14, while the memories keep flowing into Allen mind from The 14. Meanwhile Camy meet with Leverier seem they're know each-other. she just smile to him, telling him if he still not change his mind and the upper, The Order will never win The war. '_Anyway, who wants to win an already lost battle._.' She just smile to Leverier.

**Memories 12: The Mercy of Kindness**

While The Other Exorcist still watching the battle, the time growing thin and soon Allen and The 14 buried in Sand and the world around it started to crumble. The result of the battle surprisingly unpredictable to think one of them will win, or both will merger , or lost forever. Allen and The 14 are now return in the real world, having to be They both Alive, Allen in his own body, while The 14 also have his own body, but in the same age as Nell. and both of them meet with each-other.

**Side Memories 12: The Plan**

All of The Noah is gathering around, they're planning on their Final war, meanwhile Camy tell The Order about The True Heart of Innocence that already awaken. and now having it's own journey . And also the reason of Akuma evolution . '_All of you only thinking about your self. no wonder Mother (Earth) is crying for help_' her eyes full of pity yet hatred within.

**Memories 13: The Might of Power**

Camy meet with The Earl telling him about '_The Time_' and soon both of them have argue over ,no one want to lost over arguing. Including forbidden word and curses word. telling him about the soul of the sinner that never gone if the human keep growing malice within them. To think there's another war, fighting over with. Meanwhile The 14 and Nell body soon become invisible slowly but sure both of them will gone, forever. And Rai is losing his power, confusion to that, when he had become a real human. not akuma anymore. ' _I told you there will always a happy ending in every story_'

**Memories 14 : The Musician of Heart**

Upon the event that will happen eventually, the 14 given his full power to Allen and he soon become the next generation of the 14, telling him that it's now Allen turn to winning the war and find the Heart. '_Please don't kill The Earl, but help him to fight against his malice, I'm failed at that time, now it's your turn_' Said the 14 while his body soon return to normal and also gone with Illya. both of them gone as the promise is fulfilled Meeting with they love one.

**Side Memories 14 : Epilogue **

All the Exorcist ready for their final war, upon saying the promise to themselves that they'd win this war and will survive. There is a confession , decision to make and survival upon this finally as they're walking through the light. A pray is heard, a music is playing and a song is singing.

Meanwhile Camy watching this in the darkness saying that the promise is done and she soon go to another world and dimension to watch another story to write.

That's all. Actually Camy, our OC is attempted to make, the only chara that always appear in all section of fanfic we like to write about since she's a watcher and had her job to done for a moment or full-time. While Rai is just for this section. I create him to see POV of Akuma.

Anyway that the plot we make to this story, sorry we cut some scene an important one and parody, like the development in Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Allen and the other Exorcist , the change of the way of they thinking and acting toward what happen. and also we like to take parody to Timonthy , Nell and the 14 that both in same age, The Komui attempted to used Komurin and his weird potion, Camy interest in potion and had same hobby as Komui. Also a battle between Leverier and Camy over baking that soon taking a victim over everyone, including The Crow. Or The Tea Time Noah's that disturb by the Failed Curse from Earl to Curse Camy but Failed . The 14 and Nell dating that screw up by Camy and Allen and everyone. Kanda having battle with Rai that who lost will have to cut they hair to bald. to bad it's failed since Komui mess up and burned everyone hair.

So we're so sorry to you all. thank for supporting all for this long time. Thank you. Maybe "M" and "A" will continue to write but I'm done. Thank you. the next chapter will be Chapter 3 but maybe it's still raw. Enjoy !!

There is a change in every title of each chapter, since Hoshino-sensei already outing all the Noah and we're still follow her story, hope we can wait in next 2,5 month. ^-^


End file.
